An Ashy Pikachu?
by Inuness
Summary: Ok I know the title is lame, but it fits the story well. Misty whining, Team Rocket has another plan to snag Pikachu(whats new??) Their method this time is not the usual nets, a mysterious gas surrounds them, turning them into...... R&R plz!?z
1. and it begins

Hiyah doods. I have not finished one of my stories yet, and I'm not sure where the other is going, but I had this idea now for awhile and I wanted to type it out (for some odd reason typing helps me relax...). Bwahahahaha I shall now start off by saying that I do not own Pokemon or nething that I shall be putting in this fanfic, now on with it?  
  
An Ashy Pikachu? (I'm debating whether or not to keep this title what do you think?)  
  
Chapter 1: Misty's ttiiirreedd  
  
They had been walking for awhile now. The wet earth was crisp under their feet as they trudged through the woods. This would be so beautiful if she would stop complaining. "ASH I'M TIRED AND HUNGRY, LET'S STOP!!!" Misty screamed for another attempt to get him to stop, but he wasn't going to. He kept going as if he didn't hear her 45th plea. "Ash, can we just stop so she will stop yelling?" Brock said from behind him. Ash stopped and looked down at his feet, almost sending Pikachu from his head. He turned around and looked up at Misty. She looked like she had been walking for days. "How pathetic is that, we have only been walking for maybe 2 hours. We didn't even need to start before she started up," Ash thought. He was a bit mad. "Alright, but we're not going to get anywhere Misty if you keep complaining," he said almost as if to himself, found a decent sized rock to sit down on and slumped down. The truth was he was a bit tired himself. "Well then I could go for something to eat, I don't know about you guys," said Brock as he set down his backpack and started to empty out his cooking wear. Ash looked down at his feet again and got up. "Where are you going ash?" Misty asked as he started to walk off. "Yah, I'm going for a walk," he said as he stomped off. He couldn't believe that so much noise could come from such a small person. He didn't have to walk for long when he came up to something unusual. Was this....a hotel? But what the hell was a hotel doing in the middle of the forest? He looked at it for a second, when Pikachu came running up to him. He looked down, "Hey Pikachu, tell me if I'm imagining this or not, but is there a hotel up there?"  
  
"Pika, pi!" it said as it moved it's head up and down in approval. He turned around and ran back to the camp site, Pikachu following closely behind. Brock was in the clearing, starting to make a fire. "Hey wait Brock, don't!" Ash yelled as he came up to them, placing his hands on his knees so he could breath better. Brock looked at him oddly, "Why?"  
  
"Because there is a hotel just up ahead"  
  
"Are you sure you weren't imagining it? We're in the middle of a forest...."  
  
"Yah I'm sure, Pikachu saw it too"  
  
"Ahhhh a HOTEL!? O come on, I am SO tired of sleeping in a sleeping bag on the cold, hard ground," Misty said as she piled all her things back into her backpack and stood up. Brock sat there, a match and a box in his hand. "Well I was......so much for that," he said as he started to pile his things back into his backpack carefully. He in turn stood up and they walked off to where Ash had supposedly not imagined a hotel. When they had walked a short distance towards the clearing they saw for themselves that in fact, Ash wasn't going insane. Misty set off at a dead sprint towards the hotel office. Ash looked at Brock, "She's acting like she hasn't been in a bed for four years." They both walked down to the hotel slowly. By the time they had come to the office, Misty had already booked two rooms and had the keys in her hand. Ash rolled his eyes, why wasn't he surprised by this.... he followed Misty up to their bedrooms. She turned around and threw a key at them. "Here that's to your room, my room is right in here," she said as she opened the door and walked in. Ash really didn't care anymore. He walked up to the room door and opened it. He threw the key on the dresser opposite of the wall the beds were on and slumped onto the first bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he hit the bed. He could have slept, but before he got a chance Misty burst through their door, that had apparently not been locked. He peeked from under his hat at her. She had her bathing suit on and had a towel over her arm. In her hand were three pokeballs. O he couldn't care less. He set his head back against the pillow and was about to sleep when something hit his stomach. He looked up and came eye to eye with Pikachu. Why wasn't anyone letting him sleep? "Come on Ash! I just found out they have a pool and Pokemon are allowed to go in as well!" exclaimed Misty, attempting to drag the limp Ash out of bed. He grunted and took his arm away from her. "Come on Misty, you already tired me out with your whining"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have been whining if we would have just stopped and rest a bit in between our walk!"  
  
"You were whining when we left!" he said sitting up. Brock who had just come out of the Bathroom in swimming trunks broke up the fight, "Would you guys mind not arguing for more than a millisecond?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't be if Ash would just get up!" Misty exclaimed. Ash picked up his backpack ignoring her and walked into the bathroom. About five minutes later he came back out, with the same tired expression on his face. Misty had somehow regained a happy expression and walked out the door into the hallway, "Come on! I want to go swimming! I mean I can't remember the last time I went swimming!" Ash yawned and walked out after Brock and Misty. When he got to the pool Misty and three of her Pokemon were already in the water. He slumped down onto a pool chair and tried to wake up. Pikachu came running up to Ash. "Cha, pika pi!" pikachu exclaimed as Ash got up. He looked down and was about to pick up Pikachu when he was shoved hard in the back. He fell in Hat and all (he had forgotten to take his hat off) with a huge SPLASH and came to the surface, now fully awake. He looked up to see who his soon to be prey was and found none other than (well who else) Misty. "Misty did you eat ten pounds of sugar without us knowing?" asked Ash swimming for the ladder. She started to laugh uncontrollably, confirming his question. He decided to get back at her and walked up slowly behind her (she was still giggling like mad) and attempted to push her in, but she jerked to the right and sent him falling into the water again. He came up still with a wet hat on his head and looked at her who was not only giggling but was laughing so hard she was rolling on the ground next to the pool. He decided not to get out and swam over to her. "Hey Misty watcha laughing about?" he said slyly as he approached the still teary eyed Misty. "Yo.hahahaha u you and you fell HAAHAHAHAHAHA," SPLASH! There was not only one person in the pool but two. He had pulled her by the hand sending her into the pool almost on top of him. He climbed out and started to laugh too as he walked a safe distance away from the pool so there was no possibility of him falling in again. She came to the surface, no longer in a giggle fit. She climbed out and took a towel and sat down on one of the chairs. Pikachu came running up to Ash again. He smiled and ran into the pool, with Pikachu behind. They were playing some form of tag, Ash was swimming around and Pikachu was swimming after him. After awhile they climbed out and went to a chair. At that The pool lights at the other end of the pool went off. Ash stared at them oddly for a second, when two large figures could be seen with a smaller one at their feet. An obviously female voice said "Prepare for trouble" The second, a male sounding voice rang out "And make it double" Ash stood there, looking out and said out loud, "Team Rocket"  
  
Yes I know Pokemon is old, but I still love the show *goes into a ranting rage* CARTOON NETWORK SKIPPED OVER MY FAV EPI *cries* yes well that was random, so what did you think?????? Bwahahahahaahahahahahaha I hope this is good but I needed to write sumthin down, my temper has been getting the better of me lately and typing seems to help me.... so Review what you think!!!!!!! And maybe if I get 2 reviews I'll keep on going (that means REVIEW DAMNIT) XD I thank all of you ahead of time who take the time to review my crappy story XD 


	2. PPIIKKKAAA!

Hiyah doods, It's me again hears everybody groan well now................ So anywayz I've got another chapter. Couldn't get to sleep last night, thought of another chapter for this. Ok to start off I do NOT own err.........o yah I do NOT own Pokemon, sticks tongue out so nnnaahhhhh Ok well on with the show!  
  
Chapter 2: PIIIIKKKKAAAA!  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars ab....." James wasn't able to finish for Ash interrupted him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you didn't have to interrupt," James said with a bit of a sneer. Jesse Laughed, "Well that's ok, we can always repay you"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Ash thought to himself as Misty and Brock came running up to him. Jesse gave a laugh then put on a mask, James and Meowth did the same. The sound of Jesse's voice came through the mask, "I suggest you start holding your breath little brat." She took a large gun seemingly from her back and shot it straight towards them. Ash took a deep breath right as a cloud of unknown gas started to engulf the three. He heard the three Team Rocket members laughing from outside the impenetrable cloud of gas.  
  
"Go ahead and hold your breath, but you're going to have to breath sooner or later," sneered James from an unknown direction. Ash couldn't hold his breath for much longer, he kneeled down to the ground trying to hold it for as long as he could, two thumps from somewhere in the cloud of gas confirmed that Misty and Brock had already lost breath, he couldn't breath now. He started crawling in a direction, he was hoping to get out of the cloud, but it was everywhere. His vision became blurred, much longer of not breathing and he would pass out. "Must................get.............out," he thought as he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Ash woke five minutes later looking up into the sky. The gas had disappeared. He put his hand over his eyes and then remembered Team Rocket, but stopped quickly. Ash raised his hand off of his face and gave a shocked look. This wasn't his hand......... his hand was of a skin tone peach, not................ yellow.

He sat up and looked around. Something large slumped over his head. He picked the massive object off his head to find that it was his hat that he had forgotten to take off.  
  
"Pika....." he said then stopped short, he had meant to say "What the" but it didn't turn out like that. He stood up slowly still with an expression of shock etched across his face. He looked to his left and saw the pool; he walked over to it and looked down at his reflection. He quickly looked up because the reflection that he got was not the one he was expecting. Instead of Ash looking up at well.......... Ash it was a totally different reflection, it was the reflection of a Pikachu.

He looked around half expecting to see a Pikachu that had somehow intercepted his reflection but the nearest was his Pikachu who was now in the hands of Team Rocket. He gave a gasp of remembrance, forgetting that he was now a Pikachu with a goofy looking hat and ran over to Team Rocket. "Ohh Jesse this was the best idea we've had yet!" said James excitedly as he held Pikachu with rubber gloves in front of him. Jesse and James started laughing when Meowth hit the both on the head, "Hey it wasn't your twos idea, it was mine"  
  
"Yah whatever Meowth, but we still have Pikachu!" said James still excitedly. Ash stopped right in front of the two and pointed in their direction, "Pi Pikachu, kapi!" Jesse and James exchanged looks then looked down at Meowth. "Yah, o he said put his Pikachu down right now or else," he said in a rather tired voice. James smirked, "O I'm sure. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Pi pika kachu cha, Pikachu"  
  
"He said he's not sure what he's going to do but he's sure it won't be nice," Meowth said again in a rather exasperated voice. Jesse and James started a little laugh fest again. Ash stopped and thought of something, where were Brock and Misty??? He turned around quickly, making his hat slump over his head again. He readjusted it and looked around.  
  
Aside from the annoying laughter coming from Jesse and James, he could see nor hear anyone. Were they affected as well? He ran towards where he had been lying and looked around. No one. He looked back and then noticed two something's at the trios feet that he had mistakenly overlooked. He ran back over to them, it was a horsea and a geodude, both seemed to be knocked out. "Is that Misty and Brock?" thought Ash.  
Jesse saw the look on Ash's face and said, "Oh yes these are you friends, we decided to take them to the boss as well. Of course that would be a lot better than bringing you"  
  
"Pika," Ash said rather aggressively. "He said you wouldn't," Meowth told the rather baffled Jesse at the response. "Just watch us," sneered James. Ash clenched his fist harder. He was getting really mad, he was helpless and he couldn't help it. Tiny bolts of electricity started coming out of his now cute, red cheeks. He stopped. He had forgotten all about Pikachu's electric attacks, but that gave him an idea. "Ka pi cha pika!" Ash yelled again at them. "He said he'll electrocute yah's if you don't give them back," Meowth yet again translated.  
  
Jesse laughed, "Yah I'm sure you will you brat"  
  
"Jesse.....," James whined behind her. Jesse turned to look at him, "what are you sniveling about now"  
  
"I never thought about him ever thinking to attack us......"  
  
"well he wo- AYEYAHYEAH!" Jesse started as she was zapped by Ash, "WHY YOU LITTLE AYAYEYAYHAYEAY"  
  
"PIKA PIKACHU PI, KAPI!" Ash stated. "He said give all 'em up now or he'll do it again," said Meowth, "you guys I think he's actually serious........"  
  
"We have Pikachu! LETS RUN FOR IT!" yelled James as he turned and made a valiant attempt to skadoodle. "WAIT JAMES FOR ME!" yelled Jesse as she closely followed with Meowth on her heals. Meowth wasn't the last one to follow though for Ash was close behind running on all fours, he gave everything he had in zapping James, hoping he would drop Pikachu. Thankfully this worked for James went shooting up in the air, "AYAHAHYAYAYAYAYAEYA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What about Pikachu?" Jesse asked still running. "FORGET ABOUT HIM JUST RUN!" James said following Jesse with a burnt bottom. Pikachu shook off then with a low 'pika' gave the three a powerful blast of electricity sending them flying, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNNNNN," they said as you could see a sparkle in the distance then nothing.  
  
Ash lied down on the ground being exhausted, Pikachu ran over to him, "Ash are you ok!?!?" Ash looked up startled hearing Pikachu speak words...... or was it that he could just understand them now? "Huh? Yah, are you Pikachu???"  
  
"Yah but what about Brock and Misty??" Pikachu asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Ash got up, "I don't know, come on," he said as they ran back to the pool. Once they got there they saw the Horsea moving. Ash ran up to it, "Misty???"  
  
"Huh? Why is it so dry all of a sudden?" she said trying to turn over. "Hold on," Ash said as he carefully picked her up and wobbled over to the pool throwing her in. "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDE-"she started but stopped and looked up at Ash, "..........Pikachu?" Ash shook his head, the hat slipping down over his face again. He picked it up and readjusted it again to make sure it would stay up. "then....... Are you a stray Pikachu?" asked Misty.  
  
Ash just shook his head again, "No... Misty... it's Ash...." Misty faltered back a bit being confused, "AH! You speak?!?!?"  
  
"Well apparently only in Pika's but well......"  
  
"Then how the..... what the................." However Misty was unable to continue for the Geodude started to awaken. Ash turned and ran to it, "Brock?" The Geodude opened its eyes and looked up confused, "Pikachu?" Ash sighed, "No! It's Ash...." Brock also startled by the fact that this Pikachu could speak replied, "How the heck are you talking!? What and who are you?"  
  
"I already said I'm ash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ash isn't a Pikachu...."  
  
"Yah and Brock isn't a Geodude"  
  
"I know he-" Brock was stopped however when a loud shriek was heard from the pool in Misty's direction. "AH I'M A HORSEA!?!?" she said as she stared at her reflection in the water. Pikachu was at the side of the pool trying to calm her down, "Calm down! It's not as bad as you think! I'm sure there's a way to reverse it!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
Ash's ears flattened, more so from the fact that he was wearing his hat. "Ow Misty will you knock it off?"  
  
"YAH LETS SEE YOU KNOCK IT OFF WHEN YOU WAKE UP AND YOU FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A HORSEA!"  
  
"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!? I'M A PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WELL..... WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on you guys, can't we get along? We'll figure something out!!!!!" Pikachu tried to reassure the two, "It's not that-" the yellow rodent started but stopped when he saw Brock's expression. Ash turned to see what had caught his attention and saw Brock just standing well.. hovering there looking at his hands, ".............Brock?............ are you ok??"  
  
"OF COURSE HE ISN'T! HES A GEODUDE!"  
  
"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF MISTY"  
  
"I WILL WHEN WE GO BACK TO NORMAL!" Ash sighed at Misty's comment and looked down. There was not much time for him to sigh, however, when one of the Hotel's employees came outside, "Hmmm I wonder where those kids went," he said looking around the pool area, "and I wonder why they left their Pokemon....."  
  
Ash ran up to him, "PIKA!!!!!! PIKACHU CHU PIKA PI!" The employee looked down at him, "Well aren't you cute, do you know where your owners are?"  
  
"PPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ash yelled but it obviously wasn't getting through to this guy, he OBVIOUSLY didn't speak Pikachu........... the nerve of him!!! ((XD)) Misty called out to Ash, "It's no use idiot! He doesn't know what you're saying!!!" Ash turned to look at Misty, "WELL AT LEAST I'M TRYING!"  
  
"Well you're trying for nothing"  
  
"Please! Can you guys stop fighting!?" Pikachu tried again, it was almost as if he was being ignored. The employee just stared at their little pokeconvo, then scratched his head, "well..... I'm going to go look for your trainers...." He said as he walked off. Ash sighed, "so what do you think they're going to do with us when they can't find.......us?" Brock came hovering/walking over, "they'll most likely chuck our stuff and try to take care of us...... which is really odd............ or give us to the pokemon center hoping that we would come by and pick..... us up....."  
  
"Team Rocket! I'm going to make sure they're sorry they ever did this!" Ash said clenching his small, cute Pikachu fists again.  
  
:D Hi!!!!!!!!!! It's been a few months shy of a year that I've even updated this, but I figured I liked where I was going with this so why not right? :D so how was it? I hope the paragraphs are more easily read? Well hope that got some of the 11 month suspension out of the way :D who knows when I'll update... but I might soon........ or later who knows shrugs but 'till then review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D thanks!!!


	3. Oak!

Hey sorry guys, I wasn't aware that people actually liked my story O.o. From the help of PokemonTrainerLisa I did find out about Hocus Pokémon and As Clear as Crystal. It is probably no surprise to me that I was just about as much disappointed as you guys probably were. It was just like the ghost episode! Ash went Pikachu for the combined time of about 5 min! Why do they always cut the really cool stuff short? sigh Well to tell you the truth I wasn't planning on going anywhere with this… I just thought it was a really cool idea (that I thought I made up all by my little lonesome, but go figure it was in an epi :D) and had to post it….. …. sigh But when I read rsmith3813's review I just about died laughing, so I had to update then! So I'm trying to start it now… but I am now working so it might take me awhile to write, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Poor Bill the employee…

"Ash you're going to!-" but Pikachu's warning came to late. "AAAAAHYEAHAYAYAHAYAH AAAYAYASHAYAYAYA YOU AYYYAHYAY-" came from Misty's direction. Ash looked over to see a frying Misty. "Hey Misty what happened to you?" Ash asked dumbly. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED; YOU GOT YOUR ELECTRIC SPARKS IN THE POOL AND FRIED ME!"

This was all too frustrating for our only naturally born Pokémon in the facility. "CAN WE PLEASE STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE MOMENT?" Pikachu yelled, halting Misty and Ash's fight. "Whoa Pikachu… sorry…."

"It's alright… but you guys need to stop fighting!" Pikachu sighed. Ash and Misty nodded, "Ok we need to think of what we need to do," said Ash. "Well for one thing we need to get out of here," replied Misty. Ash looked over to her, "Why do you say that?"

"Because they're coming back with more people?" Misty said as she nodded towards the hotel entrance. Sure enough there was that same employee walking for the pool with a few other individuals. "We need to get out of here," said Ash. "Well what about Misty?" asked Brock. "O right…. Misty why did you have to be a water Pokémon"

"It's not like it's my fault doofus"

"Ok remember when we were caring for that Horsea? I still have that bowl in my bag, Pikachu can you run upstairs and back down with it? I'll get a wagon, Ash… you prevent them from getting Misty, ok?" said Brock calmly. Pikachu nodded and ran off in one direction. "Whoa wait why do I have to protect Misty?" questioned Ash. "Because you won't be able to do anything else," said Brock as he shot off. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Ash said as he started after Brock but Misty caught his attention. "AAAAAASSSSHHHHH GETT OVER HERE!" Ash turned to see two employees sitting at the edge of the pool, reaching out for Misty who had dove down and away from them.

"Go get her Bill," said one of the employees. Bill the employee turned to look at him, "Me? Why me? Can't YOU go get'em?"

"No"

"Why"

"This is dry clean only." Bill the employee was about to snap back a comment when Ash ran up behind them. "PI! PIKA KAPICHU CHA!" The employees turned and looked at Ash. "You get'em after all…. It is dry clean only," smirked Bob the employee. The other employee gave a "hardy har" and got up to get Ash. "STAY BACK! IM WARNING YOU!" Ash warned as more sparks started to come from his cheeks. "Uh… maybe you should get him Bill…….," The employee said as he backed up nervously. Bill stood as well, "Maybe we should… call professionals…. He doesn't seem too friendly….."

"Yah… let's," said the employee as he started to scoot away from the pool, Bill right behind him. Ash at the same time started to get closer to the pool and in a matter of seconds was standing protectively in front of the pool. "Hey… you go distract him…. I'll go make that call," the other employee said as he shot for the hotel. Bill the employee sighed… poor Bill… and stood there in front of Ash… as if standing there… in front of Ash… did a heap of good. "O man…. What if they don't get back in time….. they're going to call the pound… or someone… and have us dragged away!" thought Ash as he nervously scanned the area for signs of either Pikachu or Brock. On his second glance back he saw a ball of yellow running towards him. "Hey Misty! Here comes Pikachu!"

"Really? Where?" Misty said as she surfaced and looked beyond the pool. Within approximately 69.7693 seconds ((XD)) Pikachu was to the edge of the pool and stopped next to Ash, putting the bowl down. "Ok… here it is.. but what are you guys going to do about your stuff?"

"No time……" Ash said as he looked up at Bill the employee. Poor Bill, when he saw Pikachu run up with the bowl, he didn't know WHAT to do, he couldn't just let them get away! "Hey.. what are you doing…" he said as he slowly came closer. "PI!" Ash said, causing Bill the employee to jump back, he really wasn't good at this sort of thing. "How are we going to get her into that….," Ash said as he turned back to look at Pikachu. "We're going to need Brock.. he can levitate…. …. … sorta… he'll be able to lean over and get her in," replied Pikachu. Misty frowned, "Hey so… what I'm just going to be tre-"

"HEY!" came the sound of Brock's voice from behind. They all turned to see Brock carrying a wagon behind him. "Good! Now Brock bring it over here and pick up this bowl and you'll have to hold it over the pool and scoop up some water with her in it," said Pikachu. "Ok," Brock replied as he wheeled it close and started on his task. Ash looked back out to see the other employee come walking out again and towards Bill. "Hurry he's coming back and he's already called someone…," Ash informed the rest of the group. "Called who…," Pikachu started but looked to the two employees. "I just called Pokémon control; they'll be here soon… I sent someone to check their owners rooms so we'll-," he stopped and looked over to Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Misty, "Hey what are they… What are they DOING?" he said as he rushed towards the four. "HURRY BROCK!" Pikachu exclaimed as he looked back at the group. "Working on it," Brock said as he lifted Misty out of the pool, "got it." Brock set Misty down on the wagon then took the handle and sped off. "HEY WAIT FOR US!" Pikachu and Ash said as they dashed after him.

"AW NUTS THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" the employee exclaimed as he ran after them, but to no avail. He stopped and breathed hard before looking back at Bill. "You just LET them do that?" Poor Bill…. "I'm sorry I didn't…."

"Doesn't matter… Pokémon control can find 'em…," the other employee said as he started back for the hotel, Bill the employee following after.

Ash and gang ran for what felt like hours, never looking back once. After a good 40 minutes of running they stopped and collapsed. "They can't be," Ash stopped to breathe hard, "anywhere near," another pause, "us…"

"No.. they shouldn't. Unless they had rockets strapped to their feet..," Pikachu said with a great big heave. Brock and Misty though, seemed to be a little bit more energized. "Come ON, can we get ON with it? Ash get off the ground you're being so dramatic," whined Misty from her royal perch in her little water bowl. "Get off it Misty I'm tired"

"O Bull you are!"

"I was just running for HOURS at TOP SPEED Misty, YES I am"

"They might be right behind us!"

"They're NOT!"

"You don't KNOW that, you're not PSYCHIC!"

"Yah too bad I'm NOT maybe then I'd have the power to shut you up!" yelled Ash as he collapsed on the ground for another time. Misty floated there in utter shock before she glared at him. "You're so mean…" Ash didn't reply. Pikachu sighed and sat up, "We should be heading out soon.."

"I agree..," Brock said as he looked from where they came to where they were headed. "What are we going to do about your guys stuff…," Pikachu asked. There was silence for a second. "Well… whenever we go back to normal we can just go back and get them..," Brock replied, not being too sure of his plan. "We'll have to stay close then… but not too close, they called Pokémon control…," Pikachu said as he got to his feet again. Ash groaned and rolled over. "Isn't this a good spot…"

"No," Pikachu said as he ran over and started to try and pry Ash off of his spot. Ash whimpered slightly and stood up as well. "This has to be one of the stupidest plans Team Rocket has ever had," grumbled Ash. No one said anything for a time as they continued on. Why had Team Rocket done this? Were they really going to turn them in as well with Pikachu if they did get a hold of them? All these questions spinning through Ash's head as he walked on in silence.

After a time of walking, Ash was still spacing out so did not notice that both Brock and Pikachu had come to a halt. "Well… we'll have to go-" thought Ash as he collided into the front of someone's leg and fell back. Pikachu and Brock exchanged glances and looked back at the owner of the leg. The mysterious man paused while looking down at the strange Pikachu with the big funny hat. After a few moments he spoke, "Ash?" Ash paused then sslloowwllyy looked up at the figure. After squinting at him for a bit, Ash's eyes widened, it was Gary Oak from Pallet Town and he was wearing a nasty little grin.

o.o;;! Hello! I am SO sorry I took forever to update… I had the first page of this done for MONTHS but I kept forgetting to update and then finals rolled around … well I was doing a lot of stuff n.n"" yay! This is one out of 3 pieces I need to update or people'll have my head LOL! 1 down 3 to go? Heh n.n" better get working on that, and again I am so sorry to … the few of you who were actually looking forward to another chapter o.o;; I fulfilled your request! To update before next year rolled around LOL! Ski yah for now :3 Inuness ((ahhhh I love cliffhangers can you tell?))


End file.
